golden_star_frontierfandomcom-20200214-history
Zanadis
The zanadis are the creations of Ceroplax through the help of Yemiria and Galavar. They appear only at the end of each universe when Ceroplax decides that time is right. Which depends on which is going on. Sometimes they come after anyone who is absolutely unstoppable by everyone who is around them and is causing severe problems. Another problem is that the zanadis are very hard to control and they often end up killing a lot of other people and causing a ton of damage around the trouble maker. This is very rare. Their color is a rust like brown. Unlike most sekaigas, the original zanadis are disgusting fleshy monsters highly varying in size and shapes. They take the concept of body horror. Abilities Despite their lowly appearances, they are extremely dangerous as you can imagine. They are masters at dimensional travel and can teleport around the universe almost instantly. Not only that, they can also plant a rust seed in living things, which can go through even a xanoid's tough exterior or a helevorian's armor. It doesn't grow inside of the body, instead it weakens the victim and tracks them, making every zanadis in the universe aware of them. Only certain types can use these rust seeds. Another terrifying thing they can do is convert any sekaigas into a zanadis. Turning their bodies into a brown color, and their eyes orange and black. It doesn't always turn their bodies into something that looks much like the original zanadis, but sometimes gross organic veins and flesh will appear on them depending on how much of the original sekaigas is left. When this happens, they lose a lot of power, but gain infectious capabilities and great regeneration even if they're made of a hard material. Also gaining the dimensional travel mastery and universe teleportation. Normal humans are far too weak to be able to bear this feature. They only get weaker and show symptoms of epilepsy from the rage the zanadis have. Which is far too much for humans to handle. Then they die. The helevorians can bear this though and when this happens, they help the zanadis find the star in the universe they get most of their power from. Allowing the zanadis to consume it for a massive strength boost. Which can destroy their link between them and that star. It then completely changes their star and also changes their specialization which can mess them up as they go back to Helevor. Causing the inability to become a Helevorian again until the next universe is created. Only Munadas is capable of fixing this partially. But since Helevor is a land the size of multiple galaxies that is extremely unlikely. Thankfully, the zanadis have weak souls unlike all other types of sekaigas. Making them unable to enter Helevor. When they take over a location or planet, they turn it into this place with massive structures, all around the universe, they all have a similar theme. They'll create unimaginably massive flesh and exoskeleton towers which go beyond the clouds typically having flying buttresses near the bottom and arched spikes with designs on them that protrude from the center mass along with a mouth at the top and all kinds of creepy things related to organic matter. When you damage these things, they jolt back as if it can feel it and you can even hear moans in the distance if there's a mouth nearby. Additional Information * The word zanadis is derived from xanadu. Which is a word that means "an idealized place of great or idyllic magnificence and beauty." * Some say the zanadis are people and sekaigas from past universes who were incomprehensibly terrible monsters where everything went wrong with them in their lives. Who were so deranged that they never realized they were the way they were. They suffered from addiction, abuse, mental illness, poverty, neglect, egotism, arrogance and the list goes on. Possibly being hell. * The zanadis are incapable of taking anyone into their ranks permanently into the next universes even if there is a sliver of hope or light in that person's or sekaigas's soul. Category:SRE Characters